chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Amara Bennet-Berg
Amara Caryn Bennet-Berg is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the final adoptive daughter of Claire Bennet and Gretchen Berg. She will possess the abilities of Life Absorption, Venokinesis and Genetic Perception. Appearance Amara will have bright blue eyes, which will look a little startling against her pale skin tone. Her hair will be brown, with a reddish tint orginally, but she will lose this as she grows, and it will become a rich dark brown. Then, she will dress simply, usually just in T shirts and jeans, and she will wear only a thin layer of eye makeup. She also won't make much of an effort to style her hair, apart for special occasions. Abilities Amara's first ability will be that of Life Absorption. She will be capable of drawing away a person's energy with skin contact, and will kill if the contact is prolonged enough. However, in her case, she will partially be able to control the ability. She will usually be able to consciously block it from activating, unless she's unable to focus enough. This will occur reflexively if she were hurt or injured, in order to gain energy to heal and sustain herself, and it could also happen if she were drugged or sedated, or otherwise unable to control herself. It will make it impossible to heal her since she would just drain her healer. She will always be able to access the ability deliberately, and will do so easily when afraid. She will show no sign of any hunger or specific desire to use the ability. Her second ability will be Venokinesis. Amara will be able to create, control and neutralise various poisons, often in the form of poisonous smokes and gases, but also as liquids and powders. She will often produce a thick cloud of venomous smoke from her body when needing to use the ability offensively. She will also be immune to all poisons, since she would reflexively neutralise them unless she deliberately forced herself not to do so. Her final ability will be Genetic Perception. Using this ability, she will be capable of reading another's DNA whenever she touches someone. The ability can't be used on herself, and will be consciously activated. She will be able to analyse another's genetic material, and learn about their appearance and physical age, including any features which wouldn't physically show. She could also learn a person's genetic health, and identify any blood relative, particularly a close one. In addition to this, she could identify the abilities of others, both manifested and latent. Family *Birth mother - Jennilee Hollis *Unknown biological father *Adoptive mothers - Claire Bennet and Gretchen Berg *Older adoptive sisters - Ella Meers and Quinn Bennet-Berg *Older adoptive brother - Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg History Amara will be adopted after being found abandoned in a street as a newborn. Although she will never know of this, the abandonment will be caused by her birth mother's fear of her own dangerous ability, and the fact that she will have identified a similar dangerous one in her daughter. Her biological father will never even know of her existence. Etymology Amara is a Greek name which means "unfading" or "eternal", as well as a Latin name which means "bitter" or "sour" and an Ethiopian name which means "paradise". In addition, it can also be a Sanskrit masculine name meaning "immortal", "33" or "a tree". Some of these meanings could reflect how she could absorb the lives of others to sustain herself, making herself potentially immortal and eternal but at a bitter price. The Latin meaning also refers to the bitter poisons she can create and manipulate. Her middle name, Caryn, is Greek and Danish and means "pure". Her maternal surname, Hollis, is English and means "lives near holly bushes". Her adoptive surname of Bennet is Latin meaning "blessed", while her adoptive surname of Berg is Germanic and means "mountain". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters